


.æmpty.

by strings_mug_water



Category: Twenty One Pilots, skeletøn clique
Genre: Gen, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strings_mug_water/pseuds/strings_mug_water
Summary: Tyler is having a relapse. Josh is catching him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> .:;-:I_.'-.:.:',;'I_;'_,.--_:.'-,TRIGGER WARNING.;:,.-_:,.-:_,:;--I,.-._;:;I-:.
> 
> I had a panic attack and let Tyler deal with it. I'm sorry. They helped me so much.  
> I am a pathetic person and often just look for the Major Character Death stories to hurt myself. But if you have ever looked at your wrist and wanted to scream  
> STOP  
> GO BACK  
> PLEASE  
> This is mostly just for me and I could't live with knowing that I caused somebody to think too much.  
> I know it's wrong to post this anyways.  
> That I do it just shows I'm a bad person.  
> Again. I'm sorry.

Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh.  
Think of Josh.  
You promised him. You promised him!!  
But… the last days he was so different… he turned away… a promise can fade…  
NO  
STOP  
This is wrong!!  
This is you, Blurryface!!  
Get out of my head!!  
Please…  
Let me breathe…  
Stop  
Stop thinking  
Blood  
Just one cut  
Feel it  
Just one time  
YOU PROMISED HIM  
I promised him… I promised him… I promised…  
For him…  
Josh…  
Help me…  
I’m so pathetic  
Disgusting  
No, this is not me. This is Blurry.  
Go away  
Leave. Me. ALONE.  
IT HURTS  
I wanna feel it…  
No…  
Okay, calm down…  
Breathe…  
Josh... he loves you..  
Does he??  
He was so cold the last days…  
Please STOP!!

I was just having dinner…  
I casually touched my wrist and felt my pulse  
I could see my vein pumping with the beat of my heart  
But all I could think of was blood

I’ve been clean now for so long  
Just because I promised him  
I hold on to this promise every time I want to FEEL it  
I want to let it OUT  
I’m scared  
Of myself  
Of Blurry  
There are these two chords…  
D G  
Help Me  
In my head  
I can’t stop the sound  
I’m afraid  
I’m terrified  
Please…

I’m not strong enough  
I lost to him long time ago  
Blurry has always been a part of me  
But now I became him  
I feel so empty

“Tyler!!”  
“Josh… help me”  
“I’m here.”

Stay alive.  
For Josh.

Stay alive, stay alive for me…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> This story is meant to show that it's so important to stay strong. Don't let your demons win. There is someone who cares about you and loves you. Believe me. Maybe you will find this person, maybe you already found it and maybe you found it without even knowing so.  
> You're not alone. 
> 
> |-/


End file.
